Sparked
by xTomorrowsxMelodyx
Summary: Lysette James, a young woman running from her past, is unwillingly drawn into the battle for the Allspark. When she wished that her life would change, this isn't exactly what she had in mind. Yet, as she battles for her life and the lives of her new friends, will she be able to find the love she still craves? (Based on the Bayverse movies, NSFW and trigger warning)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey babes! Melody here!**

 **This is an edited and altered version of "Sparkmates" from o0wild-imaginings0o (I have been given consent and rights to finish her story!)**

 **I am so excited to start this story again!**

 **So come and join me on this little adventure as we explore the life of Lysette James and how it's all about to change.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing Transformers. I only claim rights to Lysette James and any other Original Characters.**

 **XXX**

Sleep, the blessed release of a long day, seemed to evade Lysette as she stared at the textured ceiling above her with tired eyes. The rays of moonlight peeking through the blinds slithered over her ceiling like ghostly fingers, the only light within the otherwise dark room. Sighing she rolled onto her side for what felt like the hundredth time that night, and struggled to calm her mind.

As the chaos of the streets below her pried through the serenity of her home she felt her fists clench. She had known peaceful nights once, but that was another time and another life; a life she wished to forget. Rolling onto her back once more she fought to keep her mind on the present instead of the past, tried to forget the warmth of another body pressed against hers, of tender touches and loving lies.

It was because of him that she was forced into hiding, where she preferred sleepless nights over the alternative.

Lifting her arm she covered her eyes, pushing back the tears she felt were brimming. She would not pity herself. She couldn't, pity was weakness and she was no longer the weak young woman she once was.

Deciding that she could not lay in the darkness alone with her thoughts any longer she flung the sheets off of her body and padded over to the light switch, her bare feet echoing in the empty warehouse. This was her home now, a warehouse that her only friend, and closest ally, had secured for her. It had everything she needed; a bed, a shower, hell even a fully functioning kitchen. Apparently it was one of the many projects that Kevin had taken up only to drop after a few month of work. God bless his laziness otherwise she may not have been able to claim it as her home.

Glancing over at the digital clock on the floor next to her mattress she saw that it was two in the morning. Sighing she rubbed her eyes, the sandpaper feeling only serving to irritate her. She was stressed; she could feel it in her muscles, in her irritable demeanor.

Walking over to the kitchen silently, she began to remove bowls, cooking utensils and ingredients. Cooking seemed to be what calmed her these days, and she was happy that she had decided to take cooking classes when she had the chance. It was one of the only things that she had been allowed to do. As she cracked an egg into a large bowl and began to whisk it she felt the peaceful relief that sleep had denied her.

 **XXX**

 **Military Base**

"Colonel Sharp, we have an inbound unidentified infiltrator ten miles out." A young soldier communicated, eyes trained to his screen. He could feel Colonel Sharp lean against his chair; feel his breath on the back of his neck as he examined the unidentified object curiously.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted U.S military airspace. Walk out then process east out of the area." Colonel Sharp demanded into the communicator at his ear, his voice carrying power and authority to the mysterious object. Reaching towards the private line he spoke to his men. "Raptors one and two snap the hood at two-five-zero to intercept. Bogies in the weeds ten miles out." Returning to his headpiece he addressed the unidentified object. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.S Saxon Airbase. If you do not comply we will use deadly force."

"Copy the Bogie." A pilot replied over the speaker. "Tail 4500x."

"Sir, says here 4500x was shot down three months ago in Afghanistan." Another soldier replied, handing over the paperwork to Colonel Sharp.

"There's got to be a mistake. Check then re-check again." Came the terse response.

"Already did Sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper."

"Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.S Saxon airbase." Confused, Colonel Sharp was determined to solve this mystery. As he marched up to the windows of the watch tower he commanded attention from the other soldiers. "Where's the inbound?"

"Thirty five miles out Sir."

Minutes later, as he spotted the inbound he watched it closely as it flew to base. "4500x...somethings not right."

"Bogies on the deck." A man said over the speaker. Yet as the mysterious helicopter landed, the other soldiers noticed a malfunction in their systems.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Radars jammed." As the young soldier sat looking at the flickering screen it had dawned on him. It was no coincidence. Reaching for the phone he said, "It's coming from the chopper." But, as he began to dial, the room went dead.

As multiple soldiers ran to surround the chopper, Sharp addressed it. "4500x, power down now. Have your crew step out or we will kill you." Sharp felt a small amount of relief when he saw that whoever was manning the helicopter complied. But that relief was short lived once he saw what followed. "My God." He had no clue as to what he was witnessing. One minute there was a chopper sitting on his deck and then the next some kind of robot. Battle soon ensued and he watched as his soldiers fought for their lives, a fight he knew was to be useless. This machine had one objective, and it was determined. As the roof of his building was pulled away, Colonel Sharp got a good look at what was currently killing his men, he saw the living intelligence in the blood red eyes. As the machine lowered a giant hand to grasp the mainframe, Sharp rushed to the computers to see that it was attempting to download all files and fear hardened in his chest. he could not allow those files to get into the wrong hands.

Yelling orders to his companions he grabbed an axe off the wall and attempted to cut the hardline. He would not allow this to happen. But little did he know, it was too late.

 **XXX**

 **Blackout P.O.V**

 _Pesky humans._

The little insects stopped him before he could retrieve all the information he needed on the whereabouts of the Allspark. But he had retrieved a name. _Samuel James Witwicky aka LadiesMan217..._ He had another mission. Find this human, and determine his importance in the matter. As he turned away from the base he decided to relieve a little stress, and the humans were the perfect outlet.

 **XXX**

 **Well, there you have it guys! I enjoyed writing this chapter and I should be updating the story throughout the week.**

 **If you enjoyed this, please like the story and follow because there is more to come!**

 **If you have something to say, shoot me a review! I love hearing from you babes :)**

 **As always, stay cool!**

 **~Melody**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey babes!**

 **Here is an altered and edited version of o0wild-imaginings0o Sparkmates story.**

 **Although I will be keeping the first three chapters relatively the same as Cat's storyline I will be expanding on the characters and plot :) As a side note, this chapter will be very short!**

 **Now, lets get on with the epic adventures of Lysette and the Autobots!**

 **XxXxXxX**

 _Where am I? What is this place?_

Lysette glanced at the dark world around her where she was suspended, straining her eyes to catch a glimpse of anything. There was nothing, only an endless expanse of all consuming darkness. She felt her panic rise, trying desperately to orient herself in this disorienting world. There was no up, there was no down, only the cold and dark.

 _"Help! Please! Someone help me!"_

There, light. It was faint but there nonetheless. Lysette strained towards the speck, willing her body to move. Still, the warm golden light remained teasingly out of reach, her body growing tired and sore. Nothing she did yielded any results as she remained suspended where she was. Tears of frustration clouded her vision, her body going limp in exhaustion. She didn't know how long she had struggled, time seemed meaningless in this world. Pressing the palms of her hands into her eyes she willed calm into her mind. Panicking was never the answer, she knew that, yet she found it difficult to retain control over her emotions.

 _"_ _ **Lysette.**_ _"_

Looking around her in surprise at the whisper of her name, she tried to find the source of the voice she had heard.

 _"_ _ **Lysette.**_ _"_

Turning swiftly she looked behind her as the voice grew stronger.

 _"I'm here!"_

 _"_ _ **Wipe the tears from your face, for which the place you reside holds no ill will.**_ _"_

Lysette closed her eyes as she felt a breeze caress her face, taking with it the tears she had so desperately tried to contain. Opening her eyes she realized that the light was now closer, pulsing brighter as he voice spoke.

 _"Who are you?"_ She whispered, a sense of wonderment overriding her fear.

 _"_ _ **We are only what you see.**_ _"_

 _"I don't understand."_

 _"_ _ **We are the Primes, the first, from a species of sentient robotic beings created by the almighty Primus long before your time.**_ _"_

 _"Primus? Is that, like, your god?"_

 _"_ _ **Primus is the creator, the bringer of light, the almighty.**_ _"_

 _"What do you want from me?"_ Lysette asked, her face reflecting both her awe and her fear.

 _"_ _ **We have seen the battles of our people here on your planet and have witnessed many extinguished sparks, both human and Cybertronians alike.**_ _"_ The dark world around her brightened suddenly, showing fierce battles between giant metal beings and then flickering to show the chaos between human soldiers and another terrifying being. Lysette closed her eyes as she witnessed many humans fall. _"_ _ **We can no longer condone these actions. So we have come to offer our aid in what way we can, to help guide our people to a wold filled with peace and prosperity. We have searched this planet to find a being that is able to resonate within the Allspark and aid our cause, and so we have found...you.**_ _"_

 _"Me?"_ Surprised, Lysette shook her head. _"Who am I to help your people? I'm not even of the same species, let alone the same world! How can someone such as me help beings such as you?"_

 _"_ _ **You will not be alone, little human, for there are others whom will help you on your journey.**_ _"_ Another flash of light and Lysette found herself surrounded by stars, watching as many pod like objects propelled through space, a symbol much like a face etched on each one.

Shaking her head, Lysette felt panic creep upon her.

 _"No, you know what this is? This is all a dream. Your not even real. There is no such thing as Cybertronians or Primus, and I'm no hero to your people! I will wake up and this will all go away."_ Closing her eyes, Lysette willed herself to awaken, the strange world slowly crumbling around her.

 _"_ _ **Little human, it is foolish to think that you can control destiny. This war will find you, and no matter how you struggle you cannot escape it.**_ _"_ There was a sense of sorrow within these words.

 _"I don't believe in destiny, and I don't believe in you!"_

With that the world collapsed, Propelling Lysette back into reality.

Little did she know her reality was about to change.

 **XxXxXxX**

 **Phew! Second chapter is up!**

 **What did you guys think of this? I would love to hear from you!**

 **If you enjoyed, please like/follow/favorite!**

 **If you have any ideas or thoughts and want to see this story continue, leave a review or PM me!**

 **As always, you guys are amazing!**

 **Sending lots of love**

 **xoxoxoxoxo**

 **Melody**


End file.
